Beautiful Serendipity
by Sara Jessica Grissom
Summary: CHAPTER 6 is UP. The story is AU and GSR. NO Guarentee that any or all of the other CSI character's will make it in to the story. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I keep wishing but CSI nor any of it's character's belong to me. CBS and all those guys own them.

**Thanks to Trace for doing the Beta for me. I appreciate it :D. **

* * *

Chapter 1

No matter how hard I try I just can't get him out of my head. I keep seeing him in the back of my mind, in my dreams, and really just everywhere. The deep blue eyes, his salt and pepper hair color, his smile. I see it all and I am not sure why. We just met the other day in the grocery store. It really was an interesting encounter and very surprising. Walking down the canned good aisle I stopped to grab a can of peaches and somehow they got away from me. They just rolled out in front of my cart and as I leaned over to pick them up, I bumped into him because he had gone down to pick the peaches up for me. As we stood straight up, looking each other in the eye, I felt a spark blaze. I wonder if we will cross paths again. I sure hope so, I want to know who he is, and we didn't have time to exchange names at the store.

My past history with guys has not been good but maybe this guy would be different. If we run into each other again, hopefully, I will find out. Jordan, my good friend and assistant, interrupts my thoughts coming up to my car, as I am turning it off and climbing out.

"Sara, the under sheriff called about one of your cases."

"Yeah," raising an eyebrow, "does he want me to call him?"

Rolling his eyes, "Yes he wants to know if you're going to push forward with the Carman case."

Sighing, "I don't know how many times I told him last week there isn't enough evidence to push forward."

Walking into the office building, Jordan sits down behind his desk and I enter my office. Just as I am sitting down at my desk the phone rings.

"Sara Sidle, D.A."

"Oh good you're in."

"Under sheriff McKeen I was just about to call you."

"So your assistant informed you that I called?"

"Yes, not more than two minutes ago."

"Well, what's being done about the Carman case?"

"Nothing sir, I don't have enough evidence from your CSI's to move forward. The link to the suspect is weak."

"So more evidence then?"

"Solid evidence, more doesn't help me if it isn't solid."

"In that case, I am going to give the case to the graveyard shift CSI's."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

I am so glad that conversation is over. I wonder if the other CSI's will be able to turn anything else up.

_**Lunch **_

"So, Jordan how was your weekend?"

"Good, too bad we never got a chance to hang out though," he finishes.

"Yeah, sorry about that I got really busy with family stuff."

Inquiring Jordan, "Speaking of them how's your brother and his wife?"

"Relieved that Tanya is going to be okay, but not so happy about the ambulance ride bill." That's all I am giving him.

At the moment I am just not in the mood to tell him all that happened, it will have to wait until we have more time. Quietly we finish up lunch and head back to the office to finish out the day.

_**End of the Day**_

As it gets closer to quitting time I hear Jordan round up his stuff and a few minutes later he's popping his head.

"You leaving? It's five o' clock, going home time."

"Nah, I have some stuff I want to finish up first, take another look at this Carman case."

"Oh okay, see you tomorrow then," comes his reply. Then Jordan is gone.

I don't know what good it's going to do me to look at the file again. It won't magically produce more evidence. As if on cue my phone rings.

"Sara Sidle"

"Yes, hello Ms. Sidle this is Gil Grissom from the crime lab."

"What can I do for you Mr. Grissom?" I inquire.

"Well, I am calling about the Carman case, I was wondering if it would be possible to meet up and go over some new evidence with you?"

"New evidence!?!, of course, when would you like to meet?"

"How about in 30 minutes at your office?" Mr. Grissom replies.

"That's fine I'll be here."

"See you then," comes the comment ending our conversation.

I wonder what new evidence this Mr. Grissom could possibly have. How did someone else miss what he found? I suppose new eyes on a case can pick up on things others missed. Sometimes I wonder if I should have become a criminalist instead of a district attorney but then I realize how much I enjoy my job and the thought disappears. Just as I put away my file for my most recent case that went to court, there's a knock on the entrance door. Must be Mr. Grissom, so closing the door on the file cabinet I leave to go answer the door.

* * *

You know you want to leave a review for me ;). Thanks for reading even if you don't drop a review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Ah...don't I wish I owned CSI but I don't. Not the characters either they blong to CBS.

**Beta:** Thanks **Trace,** also thanks for the suggestions for adding stuff :D.

**A/N:** Remember AU and thanks for reading guys :D.

**

* * *

****Chapter 2**

I open the door and look up. All I can do is stare, because this is the man I ran into at the grocery store. He's looking back at me and is clearly ready to get to business.

" You are Miss Sidle?"

A little startled, I reply, "Yes, I am but call me Sara. You must be Mr. Grissom."

"I am; Grissom is fine," he replies in short.

"So, you mentioned something about new evidence?"

"Yes, bug evidence to be exact."

"Bug evidence? Well, why don't you come on in and we'll get busy."

"Sounds good." Grissom responds entering the building.

He's silent as we begin going over the new evidence for the case as well as the old evidence. I am not sure if he remembers me from the grocery store. Maybe I just imagined the spark between us. I look up from the page I am reading and I find him looking over at me.

"So, Sara, how'd your can of peaches work out?"

Smiling, I say, "Well, they certainly aren't rolling around on the floor. I wasn't sure if you remembered running into me."

"Why wouldn't I remember?" He softly replies.

As I try to think of what to say to that I get a warm feeling running through my entire being. In this moment, it's like we have known each other for a while, like we didn't just officially meet. In the end all I come up with for a response is,

"Oh well…" I can think of nothing else to say. I can't believe he remembered.

Not that it matters because Grissom starts explaining the bug evidence to me. After that we spend a few minutes talking about the rest of the evidence and the case. Changing the subject I ask, " How do you like working for Las Vegas Crime Lab?"

" It's a nice set up, I am not even full time there."

A little surprised, "You aren't? Would you mind if I ask why?"

Chuckling, "Not at all, I am actually a professor at the University, I teach entomology, and crime analysis."

"So you used to be a CSI?"

"For a few years, back when I lived in California but I decided that I would rather teach for the most part. Basically, I do consults and help out the LVPD for specific cases." he finished with a small smile.

It's really too bad that he had not stayed a CSI for if he had, Grissom and I would have met sometime ago. If that had happened we could've been good friends or something more by now. As quickly as the thought had come, I let it go and turn my attention back to Grissom, making the comment,

" Interesting"

Releasing a small sigh, " Yeah, my jobs are rather interesting."

We fall into a lull, both of us either thinking or not knowing what else to talk about. Though it dawns on me that I am not sure if Grissom was done with the evidence bit or not.

"Was that all with the new evidence?" I inquire

"Oh, why yes, I was just thinking…" Grissom starts.

"Yes?"

"Nevermind, I should go, I have to get to bed I have um, a class in the morning," he remarks quickly.

"Okay, uh…shall we need to meet again? Or was this it?" I ask a little nervously.

"How about I give you a call tomorrow and we can go over more in depth tomorrow afternoon or something?"

"That would be good."

"Great, tomorrow then." trailing off with a smile.

I show him to the door and watch as he leaves. I cannot help smiling to myself as I clean up the papers and place them in the file. A few minutes later I am locking up and getting in my car. Before I know it I am lying in bed thinking of tomorrow and of the promised get together with Gil Grissom. Drifting off into sleep it is my last thought

* * *

Make me happy drop a review, let me know what you think. Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me so long to get Chapter 3 up but life came up. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. KEEP JORJA ON CSI**

**A/N: Go to for more info. Thanks**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI yada yada yada, blah blah blah...because we all know if I did there would be no contract issue with Jorja she would be signed for all of 8th season. **

**Beta: Thanks to Trace for continuing to beta for me. You do a great job.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

As I walk out the door the following morning I grab a cup of coffee. No time to stop at a drive through coffee joint this morning for my latte, I want to be early for work. Well, earlier than usual. I am still trying to convince myself that it's just because I want to get a head start on the days work so I can leave earlier tonight. But that's not really it at all. I am looking forward to talking to and seeing Grissom again.

My real goal today is to finish my work for the day before this afternoon. Fortunately it should not be a problem seeing as how the court hearing I have to do today is this morning. Then I only have a small portion of paper work to finish back at the office. This way I will have a lot of time that I can spend with Grissom.

After arriving at the office, I notice that expectedly Jordan hasn't shown up yet. Something would have to be wrong for him to show up at 6 a.m. He never was the type for getting somewhere that early. Anyway, I head into the office and start on the paper work and preparing for court. Upon completion of what needed to be done I leave for a small breakfast. Just as I am about to get into my car Jordan calls out, "Hey! Sara, where are you going? The work day just started."

Quickly I reply, "I was here at six o'clock this morning, finished paper work and prepared for court. I 'm headed off to breakfast before court."

"Oh, okay see you then," he responds.

"Bye," I call.

Half an hour later Jordan's calling me on my cell telling Mr. Grissom called and that I can call him back on Grissom's cell. So, before court Grissom and I set up a lunch date for 12:30 p.m. Court goes by smoothly and before I know it I am on my way home to change out of my court clothes before lunch. I know this lunch with Grissom is supposed to be for professional reasons but I am hoping that we don't have to spend too long on that.

I grab my keys once more and leave for lunch. As I arrive I see that there's still 10 minutes left 'til 12:30pm but as I get out of my car I spot Grissom already here. Sitting down at our table Grissom and I rapidly go over the case file with only a few new details being added. It seems he is just as eager to move past work stuff as well.

Smiling Grissom asks, "How was your morning?"

"Not too bad, I got up early managed to get my paper work done and prepare for court."

Seemingly disappointed, "Oh, so I suppose you have to get back after lunch."

As I smile I reply, "No, it was just a short hearing, I am done for the day."

Beaming, "Great, I was hoping we would have some time to talk."

I only smile at this comment though on the inside I am doing back-flips. He wants to get to know me and I want to get to know him. Finally, things seem to be going well in the guy department at least for now.

"So tell me what made you decide to become a district attorney?"

Yeah, because that's what every guy asks a girl on their first date. Resisting the urge to roll my eyes I respond, "Well, when I was younger I was always into those shows where you watch the lawyers make the case against the bad guys, and I decided I wanted to help put way murderers and other felons."

"Oh"

"Yeah, I am sorry it's not a very exciting story," I say. Though this isn't the real reason I decided to become a D.A. but we don't know each other well enough for me to tell him the truth. Not that anyone really knows the truth on my career decision. Not even Jordan knows.

"No, it's fine my decision to be a professor wasn't an exciting story, and that was definitely better than mine," he finishes with a small smile.

About halfway through lunch we decide to take a walk after and figure out from there what to do next. It seems both of us are intent on spending the day with the other. Walking through the park after lunch Grissom asks, "What do you think we should do next?"

"Well, what do you like to do? Once that question is answered we can figure something out."

"True, and I like to watch old movies occasionally, ride rollercoasters, and various other stuff." Grissom said with a smile.

"Well, how about we rent an old movie and watch it at either my place or yours?"

"Sounds good."

We spend the rest of the afternoon wandering around Las Vegas before we head to Blockbuster to rent a movie. Finally, we make our way to Grissom's with the movie. I am a little nervous though. I know I just spent the day with him but still it's our first date and everything. About half way through Strangers on a Train Grissom asks, "Do you like the movie so far?"

"Yes, I do," I say with a small smile.

As the movie ends we sit there quietly neither not knowing what do next. So I decide it's time to go.

"I should really get going."

"Oh yeah, it's late you probably have work tomorrow."

"I do, but we should do this again," I comment as we walk towards his door.

"We should, here let me walk you to your car."

Arriving at my car I stand for a few minutes unsure if we're going to kiss. Instead we mumble our goodbyes and say he'll call the next day or me tomorrow. Driving home I can't help but think what a day I have had. Really, it was great but I chastise myself because I failed to let Grissom know that.

* * *

**Now we all know that I love it when you all drop me a review :D. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** CSI and the characters (with the exception of Jordan) belong to CBS.

Thank you Trace for doing the beta :D

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Here I am standing in line waiting to order my vanilla latte with soy and it just occurred to me that it's Wednesday. Which means that today, unlike yesterday I have a lot more work to do but maybe I can make time to call Grissom. It would be nice to let him know what a great time I had with him. Finally, reaching the front of the line the lady at the cash register breaks my train of thought by asking me what I would like.

Ten minutes later I am sitting at my desk going through the Carman file, reviewing the most current evidence. As I am trying to decide whether I finally have what I need to take the case to trial the phone rings. Jordan pops his head in my office sarcastically informing me,

"It's your favorite person."

"Great thanks," replying quickly and then picking up the phone.

"Now that you have new evidence, is that solid enough for court?" he asks with an impatient and biting tone.

"Actually, I was just reviewing it, how about you give me a little more time and I'll call you back before the end of the day and let you know" I respond politely

"Fine, you do that," McKeen ends the conversation and hangs up.

I roll my eyes at that and continue my review of the case. At ten minutes to twelve Jordan inquires if I am going to go to lunch with him. I don't want to play fifty questions with him about yesterday but I am hungry and would like to see how he is doing. The car trip to the restaurant is silent. However, he breaks it as we are waiting for our food to arrive.

"So, um, Sara?" he starts quietly

"Yes?"

"How are you? I mean how was yesterday?" Jordan asks.

"It was good plus it was nice to finish work early," I respond with a small smile.

"No I mean lunch with Mr. Grissom," he states.

"Lunch was good," I reply.

"Did you…" he trails off.

"Jordan, you know you are one of my closest friends but let's not go there."

Instead of saying anything more he just gives me this sad look. Softly, I say,

"You know it won't make you feel better to talk about my dating life right now. We have had this conversation."

"I know you're right it's just that…well it's hard moving on especially since we work together and are friends not to mention I just like you so much." he quietly finishes.

We sit in silence through the rest of lunch though the moment a couple of weeks ago when Jordan had asked me out is playing in my mind. I hated having to hurt him like that. Watching his face crumple and turn away from me that day was so hard but I just don't feel that way about him. As we get back in the car Jordan brings me to the present by asking, " Is it all right if I leave work early today? I got some stuff I need to do before the end of the day."

"Yeah, it's fine," I reply quietly.

It is our last conversation for the day for he says nothing to me when he leaves a couple of hours later. I know he is not happy about the conversation at lunch and is probably even thinking about when I turned him down those weeks ago now. I really need to stop dwelling on this, and instead I think I may call Grissom that would make me feel better.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I still in no way shape or form own CSI or its characters.**

**Thank you Trace for doing the beta. You are great for still doing it for me :). **

**A Note: I apologize that I am so horribly bad at sticking to a time frame especially when I have said I will have a chapter up soon and it's been longer than what I had said. Thanks to all those who continue to read the story and also, thank you everyone for reading. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. :D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

I only hear a few rings before Grissom picks up and then I hear his greeting, "Hello? This is Grissom."

"Hi, it's Sara," I respond.

"Oh, how are you today?" he asks.

"I am doing fine thank you. I just wanted to tell you that I enjoyed our time together yesterday," I tell him a little nervously.

"Good, I enjoyed yesterday too."

"So, uh, how is your day going?" I inquire of him.

" It's going well. How's that case of your's coming?"

"Oh, it's coming along all right, I actually need to get back to it as I told the under sheriff I would be calling him back about it before I went home,"I say with irritation.

"I will let you go then and I'll give you a call on Friday afternoon and you know maybe we could um, have dinner or watch a movie or what ever you would like," comes the reply with some apprehension in his voice.

With a big smile I let him know, " That sounds good, I will talk to you then. Bye"

"Okay, bye then," he says joyfully.

After hanging up the phone I turn back to the Carman file but before I can even start to give it one last analysis before making a decision, my mind wanders back to the conversation I just had with Grissom. I feel like I should pinch myself to make sure that all of this is not a dream. Instead, I just look at my outgoing calls on my cell and see the number for Grissom there and know that it is real. With a smile I turn back to the Carman case open the file and look it over. The bug evidence seems to add something more. At any rate, it gives a time line of how long the teenage boy has been dead.

Continuing to look at the other evidence, I realize that the bug evidence actually brings the case together, giving me exactly what I need to take it to trial. It points to a specific suspect. Therefore, I first call the LVPD and talk to them about the case and the suspect that is implicated. The officer informs me that they will have a CSI look over the evidence (for the actual pieces of evidence are kept at CSI offices) and call me back.  
While I wait for the return call, I look over a different case file. This one does not involve murder.

About thirty minutes later, my phone rings and it is the officer I talked with before. Quickly, he informs me, " CSI has looked at all the evidence including the recent bug evidence and agrees with you Miss Sidle and we here at LVPD see how it leads to the suspect as well. In fact, we have someone on the way to pick him up."

"Great and thank you very much for your time, I shall be making a call to the under sheriff ," I reply in polite tone.

I hang up and call Under Sheriff McKeen.

"Hello, this Under Sheriff McKeen, how can I help you?"

"Hello, Under Sheriff, it's Sara Sidle"

"Ah, so you have an answer for me on the Carman case then?" he eagerly responds.

"I do and I can indeed take it to court now as we have a definite suspect because I am sure as you are aware that was the problem before." I inform him.

"Yes, of course, however, this is very good, so the evidence Mr. Grissom found was helpful?" he asks eagerly.

"Yes, it was what led to the suspect by tying the evidence together," I say as I roll my eyes.

"Good, thank you Miss Sidle. Bye," shortly marking the end of our conversation.

I quickly say "Bye," and then hang up the phone.

It has been a long day and I am so ready to go home so, hurriedly I clean up and leave. What a day, talking to Grissom and then having that evidence work out on the Carman case is good. As I get into bed, thoughts of Grissom calling me on Friday for another date make me smile and gives me a wonderful feeling. This thought carries me into sleep.

**_Oh look you finished the chapter :D. I know you want to leave me a review :P. ;)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Jordan (he's my character). The character's belong to CBS and not me.**

**Note: **_Thanks to Trace for continuing to be my beta. _

I hope you all enjoy and with that here's my newest chapter.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

As I look out my window I notice it's overcast, which will be a nice change from the hot weather we have been having. 6:00a.m. the clock reads on my dresser, and it seems like it has been that time forever but at least it's finally Friday. Yesterday felt like it lasted an eternity though I know it didn't. But it is hard when I am anticipating Grissom's call not to mention the tentative date that is set for tonight.

Hopping in the car I go to turn on the radio but I think better of it. Instead, I ride to work in silence with the day's plans running through my head. I have an array of stuff that needs to be done and I figure I will only have time for half of it as usual. But on the bright side I have an early start to my day. Most likely, this means I can quit earlier than usual which will be nice. Actually, I know I will be thinking of all the paperwork I could be getting done instead of goofing off. But if it means I get to see Grissom sooner rather than later than it is totally worth it.

Surprisingly Jordan's car is already in the parking lot when I arrive. As I walk through the front door he looks up and smiles, "Hey! Sara, you're in earlier than usual"

I chuckle, "So are you. What brings you in early?"

"Uh, I got a lot I need to get done today," he mutters.

"Huh, me too," comes my soft reply.

Continuing into the office I start thinking of the Carman file that needs to be put in order, copied and then delivered to the correct people. Quickly, I get absorbed by this task so when my phone rings and I look up to find that it's one o' clock comes as a surprise.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Sara, it's Grissom," he replies.

"Oh, hey, how are you today?" I casually inquire. Or at least I hope it came off as casual.

"Good, good," he answers distractedly. Before I can say anything in response, he starts up again, "I was wondering if uh, after we have dinner tonight you would be interested in doing something a little different than you know a movie?"

"Yes," I softly utter. So, the date is really going to happen. In fact, it sounds like he hadn't even thought about it not happening.

"Great, then, I will pick you up about six, how's that?" he questions quickly.

"Absolutely fine, I will see you then." I say almost breathless.

"Goodbye then," he closes our conversation.

"Bye."

This is just entirely too good to be true. I mean this is the first time in ever that I have had this great luck with guys. Really, a second date with a man I am completely interested in? wow! I want to run out and tell Jordan I am so excited but I restrain myself. I know to go tell him about the date would only hurt him. It's so hard having him be my closest friend and at the same time have him in love with me. I guess this means I should get some friends that are girls but work just takes so much of my time. I used to only ever have enough time to be friends with Jordan. Now, of course, I have time to be friends with Jordan and date. Or I suppose the difference is I have made time to date.

The next few hours fly by amazingly, instead of dragging on like they usually do when you want time to speed up. Jordan actually makes it out the door before me. At five o' clock I am hurriedly locking up and leaving so I can get ready for my date with Grissom. Not that it will take me too long to get ready but you never know maybe he's early or maybe the shirt I am going to wear needs to be cleaned quickly. But if I wanted to run a load of laundry then I should have left about four instead. However, I am really not worried. I am sure I will be able to find an outfit to wear. Well, I hope I can anyway. Oh, oh thinking about this is so nerve racking. I halt my thoughts and take a deep breath. It will be fine, I know it will.

Upon arriving at home I quickly take a second shower for the day. Searching through my closet I find a cute shirt and skirt outfit to wear. As it nears six o' clock I finish applying a light amount of make-up. Oh dear, I can't believe this I am nervous. How can I be so nervous? It is the second date after all. Maybe it's the fact that I have no idea what the "something different" is that we are doing after dinner. I look over at the clock on my wall it reads 5:59. Just one minute and he'll be here. Suddenly I hear a car turn in and park. I give myself a cursory glance in the mirror as footsteps move towards my apartment door. Seconds later I open the door after Grissom's knock. He smiles, "Ready?"

"Yes," I reply. At this we depart from my apartment and leave for dinner in his car.

* * *

Please Leave a review it would be much appreciated. Thank you.

* * *


End file.
